Sky
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: ... Hard to describe you'd honestly have to read it to understand it... truthfully.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Sky

A.n: I have no clue where I'm going with this… I don't even know where I'm going with it but I hope people like it and review ^^ t'would be appreciated. 

**~*~**~*~**

_I feel the Magic all around you, _

It's bringing me to my knees 

_And I don't wanna be_

_I gotta be chained to you_

_—Savage Garden— Chained to You_

**~*~**~*~**

Prologue

**~*~**~*~ **

Laughter filled the air as a child of ten with long waist length white hair and blue streaks ran up and down the garden. She had sky blue eyes that even at such a young age made her look older. 

"Alright, time to get serious" An icy voice said with a hint of sarcasms. They closed there dark violet colored eyes as the pulled a card from there duel monster deck.  

The child stopped running suddenly as a gust of wind swept by her ruffling her hair slightly, she stared straight ahead as an entrance to a large cave appeared. In a trance like state the little girl slowly moved towards the cave as if against her own will. 

"What kind of card is that?" A person who sounded strangely like Seto Kaiba exclaimed as the girl laid the card down and an Elf with dark flowing hair and pearl white angel wings appeared on the simulator.   

The cave was dark inside, you could barely make out your own hands in front of you but never the less the girl kept moving forward in her trance like state until she came upon a clearing at the end of the cave.

"It's the Elf Angels, with an attack of 2800 and a defense power of 2500." The girl said as she pulled a card from her hand. "And I play it with Elf Light raising its attack points. I believe enough to destroy you blue eyes no?" 

_There was a pool of water and all around it were flowers, the girl looked over the edge of it and into its crystalline depths to see her own reflection but as soon as she saw it change into a much older girl with blue hair instead of white and dark eyes. The girl blinked in surprise unto she was surrounded by a bright light and suddenly feel into the pool. _  

"Elf Angel, Attack with Angel Sword" The person commanded as the angel came to life on the simulator and demolished the other monster. 

"Looks like I win" The person said as a light shone on there face, they had dark blue eyes and sky blue hair with white streaks, a glint of evil insaneness shown on there pale face. 

**~*~**~*~**

End Prologue

**~*~**~*~**

**~*~**~*~**

Chapter 1: Schala 

**~*~**~*~**

"I feel the magic all around you," A girl sang softly in a soft alto type voice as she danced around her rented out room for the night picking up all her clothes that littered the floor. She had long waist length silver white hair and light sky blue eyes that seem to promise to show you a world you'd never seen before. She stood at around 5'6 and wore a dark green tank-top that rose just above the belly button showing off a belly ring with a yellow topaz stone hanging down from the short chain, and flare blue jeans with stars crawling up the side of the legs. Attached to her belt loop was a silver and purple portable CD player where she current music was coming from. 

"Tell me its madness I barely know you." She continued as the song went off and the Phone started ringing. The girl took off the headphones that were blasting away the next song and picked up the phone and jumped onto her temporary bed. 

"'Ello you have reached the temporary home of Schala Bakura how may I help you?" The girl said in that same soft alto voice with a small hint of a British Accent. 

"Hey Ryou Kun. Ya, I'm coming over there right now I just had to clean up my mess from last night, Alright Ja." The girl said she hung the phone up and looked around her room, it didn't look any nicer but it was a start in her eyes. 

'I wonder if I should of asked for directions to this game shop.' 

**~*~**~*~**

End Chapter 1

**~*~**~*~**

Okay, Truthfully, there was no chapter 1 ^^;; but I like to call it that so… its Chapter one to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sky  
  
A.n: I'm gonna make some important notes now that I didn't make in the Prologue. A couple of years has passed since the Down Fall of Pegasus, 3 at the most, putting the Gang in 12th grade I think. I only watch this on WB so forgive me for any mistakes.  
  
This Schala and Me are not the same person, Originally Schala was an RPG character of mine when I was going by the name Silver Mouri, but she sort of turned into a Fan Fic character and I started the story after I changed my name to Schala Bakura. so she not based of me, she her own person, I'm actually her exact opposite if anything ^^;;.  
  
This is my only Second (Well 3rd if you count that rewrite) Yu-Gi-Oh fic to but don't worry I'm not gonna ask you to not flame me, I'm actually gonna encourage it, if you feel the need to flame me then by all means flame me ^^ I'll need some cheering up after I get back from the Crab Shack on my B- Day.  
  
Yugi taller ^^! I couldn't have him short, it always unnerved me with how short he was, so He taller, around 5'7 I think. ::wonders if she could get him to get a haircut but changes her mind:: Bakura is nice. Ryou refers to good Bakura, Bakura refers to the Sarcastic and sometimes Evil Yami.  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/ //Yami talking to Yugi// /Ryou speaking to Bakura/ //Bakura speaking to Ryou//  
  
Read and Review while I end this page long author note.. Well. almost a page long.  
  
~*~**~*~ Chapter 1: I've seen you before ~*~**~*~  
  
Schala glanced up at the huge sign on top of the building that read in big bold lettings "Arcade" She mused to herself silently that this had to be the Arcade her cousin was talking about as she pushed opened the glass doors and walked in.  
  
She looked left and right, the pendent around her neck swinging back and forth lazily as she looked for any sign of her cousin. She sighed and guessed she had to be early and started walking towards the counter to get some coins and play some games when she found herself lying flat on the floor and looking up at a sheepishly grinning multi colored hair kid before a orange drink landed on her head and all over her hair.  
  
~*~**~*~ Yugi ~*~**~*~  
  
Yugi watched in silent amusement as Joey complained loudly at how Tristan had beat him at yet another Video Game. It had been 3 years since the downfall of Maxamillion Pegasus and things seemed to be normal now, not that things where never normal. The whole gang was officially in the 12th grade there last year of High School. (I don't know how things work in Japan but here that's the last grade and that's how I'm basing it) He guessed all of them had changed in some way, Tristan didn't have those bangs of his sticking straight out, on the contrary, it looked like a normal guys hair cut. He was slightly taller to but not by much.  
  
Joey, who was going out with Mai now, was still the same height but his hair was different, it was a little longer maybe but you couldn't tell really.  
  
'Joey was more or less' Yugi thought silently to himself searching for the right word. 'Well Joey, he hasn't changed much at except for the fact he's going out with Mai.'  
  
He let his gaze wander over to the laughing Tea and smiled slightly. Him and Tea had become close friends but never actually gone out and never really felt the urge to. well no he had at one time wanted to become something more then friends with Tea but never could after he found out Ba. No Ryou had felt something for Tea to, so now Tea went out with Ryou (A.n: I can't help it, the mere thought of Tea and Ryou makes me wanna giggle in glee. They sound mega Kawaii together.) Tea had still changed, maybe more so then any of them. She had grown her hair longer, it now went down to her elbows but it was still the same brown color. Her voice had changed to, to a more softer tone, and she become more mature. no maybe not more mature, but she had let up a little it seemed.  
  
His thoughts wandered away from Tea as he thought of himself. What about himself, he had changed a lot hadn't he? He wasn't the same short little Yugi people looked down at, He had grown taller, now standing at 5'7, and he actually looked his age. His eyes had become sharper but still held that innocent look that he always had. His hair was still the same as ever.  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" Tea asked in a concern manner as she looked over at her quiet friend. Yugi blinked confused and looked over her and smiled slightly.  
  
"Ya I was just thinking that's all, I'm going to get something to drink want anything?" He asked. Tea shook her head no as he left to get said drink.  
  
//Are you sure your okay Yugi?// A voice asked silently inside Yugi head. Yugi mentally nodded to reassure the voice.  
  
/Of course I am Yami I was just thinking that's all/ Yugi answered back as he approached the counter. He smiled at the Lady as he asked for an Orange Soda and paid for it ending his conversation with the worried Yami as he started back. He noticed as he was walking Ryou enter the Arcade and started off towards him to say hey when he felt himself slam into someone. His drink went flying into the air but he momentarily forgot about as he looked down at the girl he had ran into to and cringed as the drink of his fell atop her head drenching her in orange soda.  
  
~*~**~*~ Schala and Yugi ~*~**~*~ "Bloody 'Ell" Schala Cursed as she wiped her wet bangs out of her eyes and glared up at Yugi angrily. People stopped and turned around to look at the two. Yugi mumbled an apology and extended his hand for Schala to take but she swatted it away standing on her own.  
  
"I'm really sorry" Yugi offered again as she calmed down slightly. "No its okay, I shouldn't of paid more attention to where I was looking, Its just I'm not from around here and I can't seem to find my cousin."  
  
"Who's your cousin?" Yugi asked curiously as Ryou walked over there followed closely by the others. He blinked curiously at the wet Schala.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember it raining outside." He said in his soft accented voice. Schala stopped what she was about to say to Yugi and turned around to glare at her cousin.  
  
"It wasn't but this kid decided I should be wet today. and with orange soda of all thing. Buggers sticks to your hair like mad."  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
~*~**~*~ In a Castle Tower ~*~**~*~  
  
"Are you sure the Young and Old one are here?" A slightly preppy voice asked as they spun lazily around in what looked to be a black swivel chair. What looked to be like the Ancient Elf nodded in reply as the Lady in the chair sighed.  
  
"Alright well then go see if our lovely Mystic Elf and Prophets have seen anything else then ." The lady said as she twirled some of her blonde hair around in her hand, chewing lightly on gum. She had slightly tanned skin, and long fingers. Her eyes were a dark color of green and she wore a low cut black leather tank top and flare type jeans. A small smile appeared on a blood colored lips as she anticipated her news. 


End file.
